The Good Stuff
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Liara has in fact been the Shadow Broker for some time now, and decides to use her new found connections to finally show Shepard that she is more the possessive, controlling type than the cute, shy, bookworm that Jane is more familiar with.


**The Prompt: FemShep Sub/Dom Liara**

_I know there have been a few fics just like this, but this anon LOVES controlling, dominatrix Liara (pretty sure I'm not alone). What I would like to see is Liara has ALWAYS been the Shadow Broker (but no one knows it) and she has a thing for Shepard but she knows if she tells shepard about her feelings, Shepard would think she is cute, shy, bookworm Liara, when in reality, Liara is very controlling and possesive. So, she sends some of her agents to catch our lovely Commander Shepard (Femshep is a MUST) and brings her to the Broker (Liara) who masks her identity to shepard and completely dominates shepard (there can be resistance on Shepard's part. would actually like it if she fought a bit, but its up to the author). WIthout writing the whole fricking story myself, I would like Shepard to actually like being dom'd and she goes back to the Broker for more :D_

__**The Fill:  
**

* * *

She was outside the club, not drunk in the least, but trying to appear so. In the same dress, hoping her eyes were as glazed and as hopeless as they had been the last time. Hoping that another asari would come out of the darkness, sweet and smiling, looking for a person to take back to her apartment and who better than this attractive human woman right here, was she here with anyone, was she waiting for someone?

Jane had been drunk, and lonely. Plus horny after dealing watching so many couples or people at least dry humping on the dance floor. She'd always been a sucker for an adorable asari with cute face markings, and big eyes, and had never turned down the offer to play the hero. "Of course, miss. I'll make sure you get home."

Some small talk, Shepard deciding to not even try flirting because that was always a disaster. Have you lived here long, oh, by yourself, huh, that must be lonely, there's some real bad elements around these parts, yeah, I know ma'am, this turian kept following her around and this quarian kept trying to buy drinks for her, plus someone had paid these asari dancers to harass her. Going inside the apartment building, the insides down in marble and silence. "Is this the place?" Getting taken upstairs, for a nightcap, noticing the length of that skirt, the lingering eye contact, that this beautiful creature didn't even know who she was, which was a total turn on. She was just this red-haired woman in a dress she wasn't sure she could even pull off except in the literally sense. A woman on her way to possibly get laid.

Inside, more opulence and marble. A fancy kitchen that stole Jane's dumb attention as she imagined the food inside that fridge, rugs that muffled the sound of heels, the paintings whose artists Shepard could not have named if you put a gun to her head. A terminal in the corner, great screens set up, a projector, a couple of fancy couches in beige and greys that had special names for the shades.

This sexy little purr, "make yourself comfortable, while I do the same." So Jane had gone to the kitchen to scavenge, after kicking off her heels to make a sandwich. Forgoing extra onions, but still being a disgusting pig. Roast turkey and Swiss cheese and pickles in piles that later Jane should have seen were part of the trap. Steaks in the back, for perhaps a late second dinner, and eggs for tomorrow's breakfast, if you wanted to be an optimist. There was candy too, Christmas candy canes though why an asari would have that was a mystery. And three big shakes in there, chocolate, strawberry, and Shepard knew that she would end up eating all of that in there. In retrospect, even that added to this whole thing being a set-up. Hansel and Gretel. Goldilocks and the Three Bears.

She got three bites into the sandwich (therefore most of it), when she realized she should check on her companion. Who was probably waiting in the backroom, stretched out in something sexy and gorgeous. Hoping for Jane to come and fuck her brains out. Shepard put down the remains of her food, and went in there to ravage something else.

The room was dark, and empty but for the bed. For a second, Jane thought she'd gone into the wrong room, since there were more doors further down. And maybe she had.

All she heard was the whisper of footsteps and made her turn around, this creeping sense of 'oh fuck.' At least she got a few hits in, since she was the dumbest person ever and had forgone being even her pistol. From all her time fighting basically every species, the dark-clothed creature using biotics didn't faze her in the least, and she knew to get up close and personal with such an adversary. The blow to the back of the head hadn't done much, and she could even withstand the blow gun dart, but the stun baton was what finally did it.

_This person was alright,_ she'd thought, nearly losing unconsciousness on a plush rug. _At least some punkass with a crappy pistol didn't take me down. _

That had been the real start of the evening.

She felt like a drug addict trying to get another hit, lurching around outside a clinic and waiting for it to open so she could get her stuff.

After an hour, she finally decided that it probably wasn't going to happen here. There wouldn't be any adorable asari to scoop her up and take her away. She had to go after the Shadow Broker herself. No more passivity, at least for now.

Shepard would have to take up the mantel of the hunter, again. Disappointing. It had been amazing to be taken by someone that knew who she was, but hadn't treated her like some god. To be fucked mindlessly, like some stranger in a bar, having her hair even pulled like some porno as she felt the cuffs digging into her wrists and another stuttering scream being pulled from her throat, the heavy voice behind her, ordering her, telling her exactly what she must do. Shit she hadn't even thought she'd be into, which in retrospect was a little sad. So repressed she hadn't thought she'd enjoyed something like a little bondage, to forget she was a soldier that had spent years following orders?

From what she knew of the Shadow Broker, she was the type to cover all her bases and was probably keeping an eye on this place still. The apartment had been locked up fairly tight, but it was no match for Jane Shepard. Everything was still in place, but the fridge had been emptied as a cruel joke on her. In the bedroom that made her breath grow quicker just for being in there, that camera was still in there. The red light glowing, comfortingly.

* * *

Jane always looked stunning, covered in gore and dust or clean and in a blue, recently pressed regulations. But her in this dress, feet bare and hair spilling across her face, was something different, a new pinnacle of beauty. The green eyes still open, but turned to a pale grey in this light. Still waiting, still preparing to strike even when being partially incapacitated. Still dangerous, facedown and in pain.

It took all her will to finally speak to her agent, one that she did trust to some extent. "That will be all."

A bow, then the blank-faced matron was leaving so Liara could finally cup the back of the bright head. It took a lot to not remove her voice modifier, and simply embrace Jane, to ruin this entire scheme in less than ten seconds.

She had to summon up more willpower, and use the handcuffs on Shepard before she came to her senses.

This hadn't exactly been part of the plan, not this exact scene. Shepard was supposed to have gone into the other bedroom, to follow the asari's instructions while Liara waited in the back panel behind the closet. Liara should have had to deal with her rising jealousy over hearing the two of them flirt some more, then listened to Shepard stripping and allowing the other person to tie her up. All four limbs tied to the bedposts, then the asari would say the code word, and Liara would step out. Possibly the stun baton would have been used, but as a last resort.

Having to carry Jane, feeling that soft hair pressing into her cheek, wasn't meant for this night. Another night perhaps, another different fantasy of having Shepard in her arms. This was supposed to be a rough occasion of finally having Jane, in whatever way she wanted, rather than just dealing with a polite woman that thought she was only this archeologist that spent her nights with her face buried in a good book, rather than wanting to spend them buried between Shepard's thighs.

Impossible to be annoyed, looking at that hateful, furious face that promised retribution.

"You look impossibly beautiful, when you're upset, spectre."

Shepard couldn't see a thing, or else she would have only looked shocked, if she knew what was behind this mask. Rather than disgusted and angry. "What, you have some sick crush on me? Who the hell are you?"

"A fan, you might say."

She laughed. "One that makes Conrad look normal."

A pity she had to wear this mask, because kissing that angry red mouth would have been a wonderful sensation to carry for the rest of her life. But Jane would have probably bitten her tongue and lips bloody, and it was easier to punish her in general rather than for causing real pain. Plus, how would she explain such a thing to anyone else, especially if Shepard should decide to stop by again.

They had the night. Then the crew members would come looking for Shepard, and would probably find her.

"What do you even want from me?"

She cocked her head, giving the question some thought. Everything. All of you. I want you to be mine. More than just a piece of your armor. "Well. Your mouth. Your tits. Your cunt."

That mouth fell open. "Oh. That's what this is about."

"I've been watching you for a long time, Shepard."

"And you like what you see?" Those green eyes looked upward, and that was when they both struck. Shepard tried to roll off the bed and run for the door, a door she couldn't open without Liara's fingerprints and voice recognition. Liara had to use her biotics to contain her, then leap up herself to kick the strength from those legs. Between the biotics and physical restraints, Jane went down hard, nearly landing on her forehead. Seeing her like that, Liara had to control herself from jumping her right there. She'd been very conscious of the device between her legs all night, feeling the fabric against it at every shift, and fighting with Shepard only worsened her arousal just from this thing.

The asari grabbed Shepard from behind, both groaning. The way the Commander tried to squirm away from being poked in the side by that thing only drove Liara forward. At this angle, it was easy to find the zipper on the back of Jane's dress, and slide that off her. Amazing, to see Shepard like this, nearly shivering, the tops of her breasts better exposed. The carved arms, line of her ribs, the muscles of her stomach tensed, the little shiver as Liara pulled the dress off her lean legs. Seeing the scars, the freckles on her back, the spares moles, on her back, was enough to drove the Shadow Broker to touching herself right there.

"This is disgusting. Don't do this. Please. I'm begging you. Don't do this."

Which finally did have Liara attempt a kiss, through the mask. "I won't hurt you. Unless you decide to be uncooperative."

Those eyes blazed in that scared, _young _face. "I'll kill you for this. Do you understand that?"

"Shepard, I want this to be consensual. I want you to spread your legs and beg for more. All of you. This won't hurt you." They both shuddered as she slid a hand into Shepard's underwear, touching warmth, skin and slightest bit of rough hair. She hadn't known that would be there, and Liara wanted to examine it, see the shade and feel it against her mouth.

"You wanted to fuck that little asari, didn't you?"

"Which one?"

Now there was an interesting reply. "Which one indeed? You have a taste for asari?"

"That's what you are, aren't you? Shadow Broker? Of course you're an asari. That explain how you've been doing this for so long. And how you have such a large information pool." Jane found a laugh. "You're like the Consort. You spread _your_ legs to get whatever you need."

"I do _not_. You don't know a thing about me, Shepard."

But Liara now knew even more about Jane, especially the sound of her shocked yelp as she received a slap to her ass. Hard enough to mark her, beneath the underwear she still wore. She would go at least a few days bearing Liara's handprint. "But you'll learn some things."

"Fuck. Why don't you just kill me? Isn't that humiliation enough?"

"I told you, I won't hurt you unless you decide to fight me."

"You really do have some fucked-up crush on me, don't you? Is that why you took my body? Were you really going to hand it off to the Collectors?"

"Perhaps. Or maybe I would have given you to Cerberus."

"So you can fuck me? That's all this is? You just want to get your rocks off? Or should I say tentacles?" So rare to see Jane sneering. "Whatever it is that you asari do."

"I assure you, Shepard, asari are built similar to yourself. In fact, let's test that hypothesis." She loved the satin of that bra, the sound it made when being pulled off, the way Jane had gulped over that and tried to roll over. The way her breasts looked, the spill of them against the carpet, when Jane tried to cover them, cringing.

Her voice came out even deeper than she'd intended. "Don't do that. I want to see them. You look amazing. Why did you cover them up for so long?"

They felt softer than they looked, and the color of her nipples, and the way they stiffened, had Liara reaching between them to continue playing with herself. Only the barest remembrance of her plans kept her from simply shifting that final layer of fabric between them, and burying herself into Shepard. At the least, she wanted to make sure the camera caught every angle of this, and the bed was the surest way to make certain of that.

The fight hadn't gone completely out of Shepard, nothing could do that, but when she was thrown back onto the bed, she seemed to burrow into herself. From this. Pulling her knees up to her chest, looking precious and vulnerable. Locking her jaw, and avoiding staring at Liara's mask. That ruined some of the thrill at seeing her nearly naked across the bed.

"Shepard. I will make certain that you do enjoy this. This won't be humiliating. You wanted to fuck that other asari, why not this one instead?"

"It's different. I decided to leave with her. Not you."

"I know." Liara caught a strand of hair between her fingers, hating the gloves that separated the contact. "I _know_. But I want you."

"So you've decided." Emotions were washed out of Jane's voice.

"I'd actually prefer if you decided to fight. Shepard, look at me." She grabbed that chin and turned the freckled face towards her. "You are mine, tonight. You are going to beg for me. Do you understand?"

"You're going to fuck me. I know that. There's nothing I can do right now."

Broken, and too young, and—Liara had to force herself to continue. She wanted Jane beneath her, fighting her, wanting her in deeper. Wanting her. She used her biotics to hold Jane while she sought out the other pair of handcuffs to keep both hands tied to the bedposts. As much as she loved seeing that green gaze, it was better to cover them with a blindfold that made Shepard flinch. Especially when Liara began tracing over her nose, her lips, the asari not minding the attempts at biting her.

"Who do you wish was here? Tell me everything. Do you hear me?"

"You're this desperate for me? To have me pretend you're a different person?"

"No. You're with me. You're mine," she assured Shepard. "But I want to know what you think of, when you're alone and touching yourself. Who you think of? An asari?"

At the sound of Liara undoing her belt and pants, Shepard began to try moving away. "Maybe. Sometimes."

"Who? I want names."

"None of yours business. Who the hell do you even think you are, to even_ touch_ me?"

Liara pressed the tip of the ridiculous dildo that just about fell out of her pants into Jane's stomach. "I believe I am the Shadow Broker. And I also believe I am winning at our latest game, spectre."

Though in so many ways Shepard had beaten her, had won and had all the control of _her_. Could ruin seemingly her life by rejecting her or make every pain she'd ever suffered on Illium worth it with a smile. Sacrificing everything for a woman that didn't love her the same way, that would never undress and expose herself for Liara.

She took Shepard's chained hand, as best she could. "Can you guess what you do to me? I'm completely soaked, thinking about you."

"Good for you."

Another yelp, when Liara pressed a finger between Shepard's thighs, seeking her core. Finding wetness that surprised her and embarrassed Jane. She turned that head, swallowing, while Liara watched every movement. The motion of her throat was fascinated, as was the way she bit her lip.

"You like this."

"No. I don't know."

"It's alright, Jane. Just think of us meeting outside that bar."

"Why didn't you just pick me up, then?! Why did you do this?"

Rather than say the truth, Liara bent to press that mask against those breasts. To inhale the scent of her, alcohol and sweat and Jane's musk and fading soap and perfume. "You like this. Being tied up and feeling me close to you."

"Fuck you."

She moved to sit on top of Shepard, to press that dildo, in a shade of blue and purple to nearly match Liara's own skin tone. "You're wet. If I stopped right now, would you be disappointed? Don't lie."

"Fuck you some more."

"You will," she promised. Then slipped down to use her biotics to spread the muscled legs and allow her better access to that heat. It took nothing to rip the black fabric away, and see Shepard naked before her. Arms spread. Defenseless. All that control was slipping away; she ached at seeing the woman like this. Removing the mask, the voice modifier in one simple gesture. The warmth, the smell and taste as her tongue reached out to press against that pink nub. Shepard bucking at that one, really pulling at the constraints as she hadn't before.

Jane trying to gain control again. "Maybe. Maybe I won't kill you. Not so quickly."

"You think you could?" Forgetting to truly cover her voice as she'd reached the end of her control, and could only lean forward into that heat. Sopping wet, getting it all over her chin with just a brush, seeking, digging in with her tongue that she swirled around. Her hands went to those hips, to keep her locked in place. Jane rocking against her, begging, praying for relief that was brought with a thumb tracing over her clit in a few circles. For all the complaints and anger, the Commander certainly now had no problem rubbing herself all over Liara's exposed face.

She'd wanted to tease Shepard, over and over again, but after seeing her contorting and shivering on the bed, exposed, Liara didn't feel a second of regret. The inside of those trembling thighs actually glistening as she rested against one knee to simply watch her.

The human was slowly licking her lips, trying to find the right words as Liara settled the mask and contraption to change her voice back on. The archeologist was trying to memorize the taste, grateful, pleased at the way it was lingering in her mouth. Shepard was something to savor, even if they only had this brief time together.

"Alright, you win. Whoever the fuck you really are. You win this round. I want more. Now. "

"Good for you."

"Did you hear me? You can stick that thing inside me, whatever position you want."

Liara moved, suddenly, rising to shove her masked face into a surprised Shepard. "You think you get to decide how and when I fuck you?"

"Please. Please. I'm begging you." There was a smile, pained, but still there. A soft kiss to where Liara's mouth should have been. "You win."

"Once again, I don't need your little comments. _You are mine_." She grabbed Jane's ass, digging in until the spectre hissed out in pain. Only a few centimeters separating them, a span of a few fingers. Shepard's warmth seemed to be seeping into her own bone.

"Shadow Broker, please."

"Tell me how badly you want this thing inside you."

"Painfully. Sincerely. I'm yours."

"When was the last time you touched yourself? The last time you touched another person? Platonically, or otherwise."

This sigh from Shepard, because she wasn't getting her way. Such a spoiled child. "I masturbated last night. Yes, I was doing it to asari porn. The last time I touched someone? I don't remember."

Liara felt the urge to ram her head against Shepard's, hard, against the mask to hear her alarmed cries again. To watch her remember who was in charge of this entire thing. "Does this bore you?"

"I'd just prefer to—"

That was when she grabbed a handful of that hair, yanking it back, exposing that white delicate throat. "You'd prefer to what, spectre? Who was the last person you touched?"

She swallowed. "I dunno. Liara?"

A curl of heat rose in her stomach. "Her? Another asari. You do like my race, don't you? Say it."

"I fucking love asari. I love the facial markings, and the arrogance and the way you all look ready to hop on a pole, and the biotics and the mind melding and the way your race keeps jumping on me."

"Which one do you like the most?"

"You."

Close enough for what she wanted, really, wanted beyond just this one night. "You know what you're going to do now?"

"Get screwed into the mattress?"

"No. You have no idea what you're going to do. You don't know anything, Shepard." Liara tilted that head back further, moving herself to the side of her. "You're going to put this in your mouth to suck on, until I'm pleased."

Shepard didn't need eyes to know what she was talking about. "I haven't sucked on my cocks."

"Learn."

"Only for you though, right?"

"Of course. You're the Commander of the Normandy, the first human spectre. Not some common dancer from a bar."

It was better not to even mention anything about Shepard and dancing. Liara bit the inside of her cheek, pushing the fake cock into Jane's face. "If you're good at this, perhaps you'll get a present."

She ran a finger over the clit, barely putting any pressure on Shepard.

Look so much else (except for that dancing), when Jane put her attention on something, she carried it through with the utmost of her ability. She tightened her grip on that red-brown hair, as Shepard struggled to swallow more of her. Directed her, showed her exactly how fast she wanted that head to bob.

Hours spent imagining this since she'd stumbled on such a device. The connection to nerves that weren't actually there, the mere picture of Jane on her knees and looking up at her while pleasuring her, the idea of fucking Shepard, perhaps on her desk, perhaps on the Commander's desk in front of those model ships and fish that she'd taken to collecting, in a different apartment that would become so much less sterile if Jane's yells filled the air.

Her breasts moved the slightest bit, when Liara shoved herself further past those lips, and that stole away even more patience. Lovely to feel that warmth, the tease of a tongue and the rough touch of teeth, but Jane seemed only able to slide the tip in, and she wanted to be enveloped in the human. To make Shepard feel what she did. Even rubbing a clit didn't quite compare, and made the Commander bite down accidentally.

A ghost of pain that made the asari flinch.

"Shit. Sorry."

"If you do that again, I will throw you out and let you wander to back to your ship, just like this."

Shepard licked her lips, upsetting a string of saliva that at any other time would have disgusted Liara. "I thought I was the fancy Commander. Shouldn't I at least get to walk out with my dress?"

"You can't even get me off, even the girls working at Omega could do that. How great a spectre could you be if you're not even able to do that?"

"I told you I didn't do that. My application for the N7 and the spectres didn't exactly ask how great I was at blowjobs. You're into asari too? Was that other girl your lover?"

"No. It doesn't matter." Liara grabbed her breasts, loving the softness of that skin felt beneath even through the gloves, the weight and shape of them. The way Jane squirmed over having them touched, were they that sensitive?

Jane understood what she was going to do, just a second before Liara cupped those breasts and pushed them together, feeling her up as she'd never done to another person, awkwardly trying to maneuver the device between them. So much asari-related porn involved a male doing this, at least one male doing this. She understood why, not just from the sensation of having your penis trapped between such warmth, but the sight of it, the tip almost touching Shepard's chin, that open and swollen mouth.

"Tit-fucking Jane Shepard. You're really moving up in the world, Broker."

Liara decided to focus her attention on that interesting wetness. She'd had her tongue in that, her fingers, her palm against that entrance that was practically begging for her to slide into, fingers teasing an area she'd hardly thought of that drew a cry from Jane. Just grind herself into mindlessly that wet velvet heat. Until they were both sated, unable to move, lying on the bed together, spooning like lovers, and Shepard would remove the mask and—

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Even Shepard's shoulders and arms were shaking. "Oh, god, are you getting up, why are you getting up?"

"I'm going to check on something, in the kitchen."

"What, you hungry? Because I have something you can lick up."

But Liara was already moving away, finding a grin, unseen, over Shepard struggling in earnest. "You're a fucking tease, Broker."

Amusing also, to see how much damage Jane had done already to this place. The carelessly thrown heels that anyone could have tripped over, the crust of a sandwich she'd somehow managed to devour in that minute, the plate and supplies left there on the counter. She found the candy, miraculously untouched. And the shakes with their fast-acting sedatives also left whole. For the best really, since Jane would have spilled it everywhere as she collapsed.

Liara came back in the room, carrying a handful of those sweets she'd found in that store. Though, of course she was well aware of the tension thrumming in her stomach that guaranteed they wouldn't make it through even the first one. But she'd seen this at the store, and the image had blossomed and wouldn't leave. Festering until she'd gone back to purchase them.

It was the easiest thing to slide the non-curved tip into Shepard. Who happily shoved against it, panting. Her only complaint was when the Shadow Broker pulled it away to rub against her entrance, against her clit to loud moans that made the asari glad for the privacy of this apartment. Jane was already soaked, getting it on the candy. The sheets. The information broker's hand.

"You are such a fucking tease."

The only person that was capable of seeing this could only stare, licking her lips over and over again without noticing. How could she ever use these fingers again, for something as mundane as typing or even opening a door? The warmth, and taste of it when she lapped at her digits drove her other hand to touching herself. Only the remnants of sanity made her adjust the voice modifier, because any second she might just scream. And the sight of those spread legs, and the way she ground into the bed, the molted pink and white of her skin, flushed darker in areas.

The candy went to the Commander's swollen mouth. "Lick."

She sputtered after the third second of applying that increasingly skilled mouth. "What the hell, was that mint? Was that a candy cane?"

"Would you have preferred this cock?"

"Yes. Oh, please, yes. Are you ever going to actually fuck me?" Jane was squirming, breatheless, pathetic. This was to whom the galaxy turned to for a savior. A human woman, begging for the infamous Shadow Broker to take her in an anonymous apartment, turned weak by the promise of an orgasm.

No melding. She couldn't take that risk. No forming a union. No matter how much she was being driven insane by not having Shepard in that way.

"I need you inside me. I'm begging. Turn me over and fuck whatever brains I have left _out_."

"I can't know for certain you won't try to run, spectre."

"Then use your biotics. Something." That low voice, cracking with strain. Trying to form the right words and not just sob dryly.

"Perhaps we can make a deal?"

"A deal? Like a _favor_?" Sweat ran down that red face, making the hair clump. "Whatever you want."

"I'll hold you to that promise." Using her biotics, she unsnapped the cuffs in one thoughtless twist of blue power.

The Commander should have broken her neck. Or launched herself at her, to strange Liara's blue neck. Not grabbed at her waist, kissing that mask and melting against the asari. Sliding Liara's leg between her own, to rub herself,_ licking_ at where her partner's mouth should have gone. All big bloodshot green eyes while the archeologist found herself now panting. Just separated by the smallest thing, it would have been nothing to remove it, to show who she was and damn the consequences.

This was Shepard. Somehow, the same woman that had saved her and that she'd sold her safety and dreams and plans for the sake of seeing that scarred face again.

"Let me see you. I want to kiss you."

Liara could only look away from those eyes to stare at the wrists, marked now with bruises from the cuffs.

"This isn't really about what you want, Commander."

"What do you want then?"

Her hand somehow ended up in Jane's hair. Utterly foreign and incomparable to anything else, truly. "You."

The spectre was kissing Liara's forearm, rather than grabbing it and spinning the asari around. Breaking it or threatening to. "I'm here."

She'd wanted to be rough, to shove Shepard down and fuck her struggling, reluctantly aroused self. To have Jane submitting to her. For them to fight every inch, to leave this imprinted both physically and mentally on the Commander. This was not the wrestling match she'd expected to undergo with Jane; there wasn't even biotics involved.

Liara gave kisses to both wrists, peacefully against her lap. Shepard, smiling up at her, eyes half-lidded and waiting. What she'd ultimately wanted, perhaps.

The asari had to work up the anger, to flip Shepard over. And even that was at Jane's request. Slapping her ass to leave another red mark on the pale skin, digging her nails into her skin to spread her legs and let Liara see her exposed seemed almost unnecessarily rough. All the problems that she'd had with the Commander were being forgotten. She cursed Shepard, and her way of wearing a person down until you forgave her past transgressions.

Especially if you saw her like this, and had the chance to tie her up.

Shepard, so utterly exposed and vulnerable. The smooth freckled back, and the muscles tensed and waiting. The curve of her neck, the crinkled hair, turned auburn in this light. She could run her fingers against the base of her spine, and watch the shiver. Even after everything else, Liara was still undone by simple touches. Ones not even given to _her_, either.

Her's. To explore and do with what she would like.

"What would you do, if I were to tell you to leave, right now?"

"Throw myself out a window."

It was neither the proclamation of love or declaration of war that she'd expected. The eyes were much too soft, completely unearthly, and Liara wanted to bow down before them as she might have done as a girl entering the temple on Thessia for the first time. Beg forgiveness. Rather than make sure the handcuffs were tight and taunting Shepard about how uncomfortable she must be, on her knees, waiting.

The only complaint came from more squirming, as Liara pushed into her folds. A few centimeters, no more. Enough just to experience being inside Shepard, to stretch out those inner walls. That voice had spent years making orders and alliances, but it was meant for gasping. The way Jane arched her head back alone was simply _pornographic,_ and far more satisfying than any of those holovids had been. Obscene, to have witnessed the Commander in such a state.

Heat and soaked wet velvet and beyond anything she'd imagined. The fluttering muscles that surrounded the device, pulling her in deeper, Shepard rocking her hips, attempting to have Liara slide only further into her. Shifting, and using her title over and over again. The back of her thighs remained still unmarked, and that was where the spectre received her punishment for acting out of turn.

Another open-handed slap that Jane hadn't been expecting. She jumped, trying to look over her shoulder, almost falling over. The penis slid out with an absurd, moist pop that nearly undid the strength in her knees.

Her nails dug in, holding the Commander still. "Did I tell you to move?"

"Oh, god, this_ shouldn't_ be doing it for me."

"But it is. You're soaking the sheets, do you realize that? Are you normally this enthusiastic?"

No pushing back. There not even that much resistance or control anymore. Jane was a fast learner. For that, she deserved a reward. "Not exactly. Oh god. Right there, please, touch me. There. Whatever you want, Shadow Broker. Uh, Master?"

That made Liara briefly close her eyes. Her index finger still pressed into that ridge, a dark, blankly exciting shade of unfamiliar pink. "If you want me to do that again, you will do exactly what I say."

From this angle, she could see the way Shepard's breasts moved with every push, every shudder. Too many hours had been spent thinking about the Commander nude, and simply watching her, admiring every line of her body. All that time, for naught as it clearly hadn't prepared her for this sight. She nearly forgot herself, looking at them, while Shepard whimpered and begged her to fuck her.

Even her toes were curling. Thoughtlessly, she dug her hands into the thin waist. Shoving her onto the bed, and losing herself inside Shepard. Noises, coming from both of them, neither intelligent.

At one point, one of them began sobbing dryly, and really, Liara knew it was her. She'd wanted this to last for the entire night, but knew that was not possibly. Tendrils of her consciousness were stretching out, for Jane, and not forming a meld hurt, even as she felt that warm wave of pleasure hitting her. The clenching, twitching that nearly made her eyes roll back in her head. Were they blue, or black?

It left her shoving herself into Shepard, hardly moving her hips as Jane made cries like she was being truly stabbed. That bright head down, and Liara saw marks on the sheets from the Commander's tears rather that delightful wetness between her legs.

It had to be very uncomfortable, being positions at this angle. Arms straining in their sockets. Next time, she would use her biotics. Pulling out of Shepard, no longer joined with her in any way, was painful. Liara couldn't tell if Shepard had also experienced an orgasm, but could only assume from her lack of movement that she'd been pleasured sufficiently.

Liara removed the handcuffs again.

The spectre hardly seemed to notice as she fell forward. Already half-conscious, green eyes closed. Trusting, despite what the Shadow Broker had put her through.

After finding that Shepard was definitely passed out, curled up and with her hair falling into her face, Liara finally decided to get up. She ached, her hands, the backs of her legs from the position, her clitoris, even her stomach muscles felt pained.

Only fear kept her from moving away from that warm body. She'd never taken anyone to bed before, even platonically. It was almost overwhelming to see someone in a bed, waiting for her, maybe. Is that what Shepard wanted? For her to take off her mask, and join her as a partner, a bondmate? Or had this only been what Liara had told herself it would be: an amusing, satisfying encounter to finally solve those questions, to finally_ have_ Shepard, to have taken a bedmate, if only for a night?

The aftermath had been planned out clearly in her mind. Dressing, feeding her breakfast, and then tying Shepard up and sending her back on her way, in whatever state of shock the Commander might be experiencing. Then quickly flee this place and make sure she'd clearly her tracks. Go over the videos, encrypted and protected, and savor them for whatever future she have. Always she would be able to see she'd had Shepard, and in such a memorable way.

Then, go through the rest of her life with that knowledge. Smiling and hugging Shepard the next time she saw her. Look at her, and play the part of the awkward archeologist turned information broker with perhaps the slightest crush on the Commander as the other crew member of the first Normandy had commented on. Though, much of that she had little control of anymore, Liara knew. A part of her would always be wary of strangers, especially large groups of them, and would always find herself wistful when it came to Jane.

Now, as lovely at that past vision might have been, it might be safer to leave Shepard here. Let her wake alone, and come to whatever conclusion she wanted. An entire night in her company, sleeping in those arms or vice versa, and Liara would weaken completely and remove this mask and tell her exactly how and why she'd done this.

The Shadow Broker literally could not even imagine Shepard's reaction if she found out.

* * *

Liara nearly choked on her coffee as Shepard began stripping before one of her camera. She was just this little blur in the corner of her terminal screen, until she terminated the call she was on to bring that window to the forefront. That twitch in her left eye she'd mostly had been able to control lately was going at it, and she couldn't do a thing about that. Jane Shepard, removing her clothes, slowly, slowly exploring the exposed pale freckled skin that the camera didn't do justice.

I touched that. All of that. With my hands, my tongue, that strap-on device.

Shepard, on that bed, spreading her legs for Liara's viewing pleasure. Teasing her, as she ran a finger over her breast, barely touching it. Thank Athame for the microphones in there, allowing her to hear every sound as she turned up the volume. Liara saw that pleased freckled face, zoomed in on the green irises and how they shaded darker towards her pupil.

Her index finger tracing over a stiffening nipple. "Do you remember when you were fucking these?"

She was pouting, looking with those puckered lips at the camera. Bedroom eyes, she'd once read in some book that she shouldn't have been reading. That's what those were, looking right into her large dazed ones. Had she really been so foolish as to think she could control this being before her? Still so naïve?

Liara hardly had time to think before her blue hands were fumbling with her pants, tugging at the belt in frustration. Simply touching herself through the fabric, as Shepard slid the other hand between those thighs.

"And this? Do you miss having me beneath you, panting and begging for more?"

Her hips rocked, out of sync with that freckled strong hand. "_Shepard_."

"And you know_ everything_, Shadow Broker. Especially how fast I am. How easy it is to get me off."

That curtain of shifting red hair was falling into her face, and Liara wondered if there would be some way to get Shepard to grow it out. Even as she whimpered, any plans and schemes she'd been working on blow to dust before at the sight of the spectre touching herself. Without a single shred of shyness or hesitation at exposing herself.

Spreading herself with her fingers, that soft skin Liara knew she would never _not_ want to touch again. Arching her back, putting on a show for the person watching. Showing off. There was a braggart, perhaps, hidden beneath the politeness and easy humbleness as she dismissed exaltation and fawning. Perhaps that's what had driven her to always leading the crew and to always be the one to drive and to still find herself on the dance floor, despite the jokes. A part that perhaps had enjoyed the attention of the xenoarcheologist as she struggled not to make a fool out of herself in front of the Commander.

She was enthusiastic, but not as much as when Liara had been there. That only made her hand quicken, but of course Jane was very fast. And with a cruel streak, besides the exhibitionist one. Liara let out a frustrated groan, disappointed, even as she knew that she would have this video alongside the other for future watching. It wouldn't be the same, however, as the spectre knew.

Shepard gave a particularly obnoxious suck to that finger, still damp from herself. "I think I win this one, Shadow Broker."

When she moved closer to the camera, Liara nearly had a heart attack. Close enough to make out each individual freckle and strand of bright hair. Looking young, Shepard stood on her tip toes, to kiss the air in front of the conspicuous camera.

"See you next time."


End file.
